


Winter Vibes

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, soft, soft smut, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: Taehyung takes care of a sick Jeongguk. In every way.





	Winter Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so sorry in advance for any mistake.  
> I hope you like it <3

It was snowing outside, the white crystal like snowflakes sticking to the window glass. Jeongguk touched them, the sudden heat of his finger against the window glass making them melt instantly. He liked winter, the cozy feeling of being wrapped in blankets as he stared at the white covered streets. He wanted to run outside and build a snowman, or lay on the floor, drawing an angel or a look alike with his body, or run after his boyfriend, throwing snowballs at him while the other threatened him of leaving him outside. But he fought it back, Taehyung wouldn’t let him, at least not when he was dealing with a cold.

The heat of a hot chocolate cup placed between his hands woke him up of his reverie. 

“I know that look, you are not going outside” Taehyung sat down and hugged him from the back, leaving soft kisses on his shoulder, and the way up to his neck. Jeongguk grunted but threw his head back, leaning on the older and closing his eyes. “Feeling better?” He whispered to his ear.

Jeongguk drank the hot chocolate in a gulp and left the cup on the table before turning around to face his boyfriend. He smiled and wrapped them both under the soft blanket. “Now I do” He let out a sigh as he pressed his forehead against Taehyung’s.

Taehyung stretched out and placed his lips on his forehead, measuring his temperature just like a mother would do, “I think you don’t have fever anymore”, he smiled and squished his cheeks while the younger complained. 

“C’mon it’s late you should rest” 

“Aaah hyung I’m not tired!” Jeongguk whined but Taehyung swiftly lifted him up over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom like a sack of potatoes. The younger protested, panting and kicking at the older without result.

“Stop, you are ill” He argued as he laid the younger carefully on the bed and slipped in next to him, pulling the duvet up until he reached his chin. It wasn’t too warm inside yet, but the heat coming from the other boy’s body made it bearable.

“M not” Jeongguk purred as he crawled on top of him, his knees pinning the other boy to the bed.

Taehyung crooked his eyebrow and swirled on bed, knocking Jeongguk to his side, he leaned on him and kissed him softly, tasting the bittersweet flavour of the hot chocolate. No matter what Jeongguk had eaten or drunk, he always tasted sweet, and Taehyung was addicted to him. He could spend hours kissing him, just kissing until his lips were swollen, and even after that. He could never get tired of it, and neither could Jeongguk. They have been together for a long time now, and the more time they spend together, the more addicted to each other they were. 

Jeongguk ran his fingers over the older’s chest, tracing soft lines until he reached the waistband of his sweatpants and stopped there, his thumb playing with it, caressing the warm skin underneath. He trailed his fingertips under the front line of his underwear, making Taehyung shuddered at the feeling, letting out a soft moan. 

Taehyung reached down and grabbed the younger’s hands, interlacing his fingers together and placing them at each side of his head while he jumped on his lap. 

Jeongguk was about to protest but Taehyung hushed him with a passionate, sloppy kiss that caught the younger off guard, bucking his hips up unintentionally.

Taehyung smiled and moved away a strand of hair covering his now wide open eyes. Jeongguk’s eyes were beautiful, a dark brown colour that darkened when he was turned on, just like now, a sign that told him he was doing it right. He bit his lower lip at the sight of it. Jeongguk’s eyes were beautiful, but so was his face and every inch of his toned body.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it,” Taehyung muttered between kisses,“just relax babe, you need to rest” he winked before kissing his cheeks, his jawline, the beating veins of his neck, his collarbone, still holding his hands. He traced a line of kisses down his chest, nipping at his nipple over the cloth, they were so sensitive that it didn’t matter. Jeongguk shuddered and moaned, a deep low moan, followed by a gasp as the older slipped one of his hands under his shirt. 

Taehyung stopped and looked up at Jeongguk, who nodded “It’s okay, is not that cold”, his voice was low and husky, and not because of his cold. Taehyung kept going, his hands trailing up his abs while his mouth moved down, down, down.

He pushed his pants and underwear down all at once, tossing them aside and stopping to take a look of his half exposed body, licking his lips while he did so. He stroke his inner thighs, making Jeongguk spread his legs so he had enough space.

He grabbed the base of his fully hard dick, giving it a few tugs before bending over it, kissing the tip and then dipping it in his mouth, his lips pressed around it. Jeongguk growled, running his fingers over the other boy’s hair, pulling it down when the feeling was too intense to bear. The heat of his mouth and pressure of his throat was driving him crazy, he repeated Taehyung’s name like a prayer, clutching at the sheets looking for grounding. 

“Tae...it’s too much” He whined, biting at his swollen lip until he tasted blood. Maybe it was because of his cold but he was more sensitive than usually, and he didn’t know how much he could hold it.

Taehyung hummed, the vibration of it, making his whole body trembling, “Tae… please...” he cried out. Taehyung stopped and, as much as he would like to tease him more he knew it was not fair, not when he was already a mess. Jeongguk handed him the bottle of lube he didn’t even realised he was holding, and squirted a handful of it on his fingers, rubbing at the other boy’s hole slowly, he couldn’t help being such a teaser.

Jeongguk pushed his bottom down desperately and Taehyung couldn’t help but laugh at him, “Ah Gguk you are so cute”, he whispered and Jeongguk looked at him, deadpan face, frowning at the end. He was cute actually, his hair tousled, his cheeks flushed, his lips swollen. 

He slipped two fingers inside him, drawing soft circles at first, and scissoring him afterwards, pushing them deeper but not close enough to reach his prostate. Jeongguk whined, his toes curling.

“One more” Jeongguk whimpered.

“Don’t be greedy babe, you are too tight” Jeongguk was fucking tight indeed, if it wasn’t because he already fucked him just that morning, he would think he had been sex deprived for over a month or so.

“You know I can take it”

Taehyung complied and slipped another finger inside him, brushing at the walls, stretching him out just enough for his cock. Jeongguk whimpered, thrusting his hips down, digging his nails on his boyfriend’s back, scratching at his flesh not caring if it hurt or not. Taehyung didn’t care either, he was more into rough than soft, but he was eager for the latter right now. He just wanted to give the younger the pleasure he deserved, made him feel good, made him forget about everything but them both.

He pulled out his fingers, Jeongguk whimpering at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Taehyung just stared at him again, stroking his thighs up and down with his thumbs before spreading them further. Taehyung hissed as he pushed the tip inside Jeongguk, the sensation of pressure and warmness all around him. It was so tight that it hurt a little bit at first, but Jeongguk didn’t complain, just stared at him, mouth parted, waiting for a kiss before he started thrusting.

Taehyung leaned on him and lick Jeongguk’s lips before kissing him, hard, knocking the breath out of his lungs, swirling his tongue inside his mouth and breaking apart before the younger could react, being left there, still open mouthed, waiting for more. He brushed his lips with his thumb and thrust his hips forward, carefully, setting a slow pace.

Jeongguk closed his eyes and let the feeling of being full run over him, the waves of pleasure hitting him every now and then. Taehyung just stared at him, at the way his knuckles went white when he grabbed the pillow over his head, at the way his breath hitched with every thrust, at the way his hair was plastered to his forehead because of the sweat.

It was one of the best views, Jeongguk, every inch of him under his body, pinned against the bed, without moving, just enjoying it as he asked him to, “God… I love you”, he hissed, digging his hand on Jeongguk’s waist, making more pressure, he wasn’t thrusting hard, but deep, feeling every inch of him until he brushed his prostate. He had now more experience to find it, but in case he didn’t, it was easy to tell by the way the other boy reacted when he touched it. Jeongguk wrapped his legs around Taehyung’s waist and pushed him down, not letting lose the angle.

“I… love… you… too… ” Jeongguk’s voice was cracked, his skin was burning under his touch, his back arching under him.

He could tell Jeongguk was close, the way he moved, his moans getting louder and louder, a mix of his name and oh god or fuck leaving his mouth now more often. His dick pressed against both stomachs was sliking, the precum sticking to their bodies. Jeongguk looked at him, pouty eyes, and Taehyung did understand. He thrusted harder, getting close too. He was light-headed, his moves faster because of the adrenaline running through his veins, telling him to go on. His fingers moved automatically to Jeongguk’s base, jerking him off.

The wrecked sound of Jeongguk as he came made him stop, letting him release his load, his whole body shuddering, breathing harder, his voice hissing, high-pitched moans as Taehyung started again, Jeongguk was way tighter after coming, and that only made things easier for Taehyung.

The slam of the orgasm, knocked him out, collapsing over Jeongguk, both breathing hard. He didn’t like the feeling of staying for too long inside him after it, he pulled out, cum slicking out as he did so.

He smiled at Jeongguk who was outstretched on bed like a starfish, kissing him softly on his swollen lips. He moved away, trying to get off bed but Jeongguk grabbed his waist and pulled him down back on the bed.

“Taehyung-ah I wanna cuddle” He pouted.

If Jeongguk was something after sex, that was clingy, not that Taehyung minded, he loved when the younger clutched at him, and rest his head on his chest before falling asleep. But now that both were sweated and Jeongguk was ill, it was just gross.

“I know but shower first, I don’t want your cold to get worse babe”

“But...” He started but Taehyung cut him before he could finish.

“No buts and don’t make me carry you again”


End file.
